1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a method of replacing a transformer of a wind power installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern wind power installations transformers are typically provided in the lower region of the pylon of a wind power installation. The transformers can be used to transform an output voltage of a power cabinet of a wind power installation into a voltage required for an electrical network to which the wind power installation is connected.
The transformers typically have only a limited service life so that, during the service life of the wind power installation, it can happen that a transformer has to be replaced. Typically, special mobile cranes with heavy-duty tips were utilized to replace the transformers. In that case a crane jib can be moved through a door opening into the pylon of the wind power installation to connect to the transformer and lift it out. As the dimensions of the door openings are limited a crane jib with a heavy duty tip is used.
As general state of the art attention is directed to DE 32 11 390 A1 and DE 10 2008 350.